


"Little Morgan"

by Drakstym



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakstym/pseuds/Drakstym
Summary: Morgan's thoughts on Tony's funeral after Endgame
Relationships: Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	"Little Morgan"

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also in Spanish which is my native language, but I also wanted to translate them not only to practice my English but also to share my writings with more people.

Morgan's little mind tried to assimilate what was happening around her, she knew something was wrong when her father gave her a strange smile and left, and then her mother called her uncle Happy to take care of her and also left. Only it was not like other times, because this time her mother arrived alone and a few days later several people, known and unknown to the little girl, went to her house, all in black clothes, including her and her mother.  
The recording of his father and what he understood as a farewell; his little mind only understood that his father had done good, and that he would never return.

Sitting watching everyone, the flowers and that apparatus in the middle, fulfilling her whim beyond normal. His mind was scheming that something was wrong, but the concept of death was not yet fully processed.

When everyone started to disperse, she spoke to several people, such as a group calling himself the "Guardians of the Galaxy", it was fun to see their discussions and the girl with antennas, touching her, just said that she had great confusion and a small pain. And his little girl Nebula was by his side the whole time, staring blankly, only adding to his talk that his father knew good games.

Later it was Hank, Janet, Scott and Hope, who were fun and Scott mentioned something about "Heist of time" for which his father was angry with him.

Next up were Carol Danvers and Nick Fury, who said her father was a brave man and got a show of the girl's powers.

Those who followed were Peter Parker and Harley Kenner. Those who said they knew her father told her funny things about the past and the girl noticed that they could not bear to cry. She spent a while talking to them, she felt comfortable and the stories were entertaining, like her father giving the IronSpider suit to Peter or the one he met with Harley.

In the end they said goodbye saying that if she wanted to call them, they could go out and tell her more, with an unusual enthusiasm in her, towards the strangers, she accepted. Clint and his family approached and he whispered a pardon.

Wanda was not able to stay with her much, she noticed her red eyes and that she wanted to cry, she just hugged her tightly and went to the shore of the lake.

And after all, only Pepper, Steve, Professor Hulk, Thor, and Morgan herself remained. Although this one had only seen them at least 3 times.

The first to approach was Professor Hulk, mentioning that he had worked with his father and how great he was, he gave a look that the little girl identified as sadness and left. Next up was Thor, saying that Tony had been a great warrior and that she would grow up to be like him, tousled his hair and retired. Both had already said goodbye to Pepper.

When she saw that the last person was not approaching her, she stood up from the wooden bench and walked to the lake, removed her shoes and stockings and put her feet in the water, something she used to do with her father. Steve said goodbye to Pepper and she entered the house, she knew that the blonde would talk to her daughter and wanted to give her privacy.

He approached Morgan and sat next to her, she asked if he had also met her father. Steve looked at the lake and answered in the affirmative, he looked at her and said that he had been a great man whom he had misjudged, and that he wanted her to grow up knowing that her father was a fabulous being who fought for a better world for her to grow.

I hug her warning her not to stay with the feet for a long time in the lake or she would get sick, strangely, she hugged him tightly, took her stockings and shoes entering the house. She had dinner with her mother and she wrapped her up.

Before sleeping, she took out the Rescue helmet that she had hidden among all the commotion and for hours spent watching videos of his father's lectures, his fights with the Avengers and the latest news; remembering all the people that her father had known before her birth and that she had had the opportunity to meet that day, she smiled for everyone.

She took another of the Arc reactors his father had given him and hugged him to his chest, whispering a small "thank you, dad" a silent tear came out of his eye, sliding down her cheek and then she simply slept.


End file.
